headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Young Justice
| aliases = | continuity = DC Universe | image = | type = | status = | founding members = Robin; Superboy; Impulse | current members = | former members = | base of operations = Happy Harbor, Rhode Island | allies = Justice League of America; Teen Titans | enemies = | 1st appearance = ''Young Justice: The Secret'' #1 | final appearance = ''Titans/Young Justice: Graduation Day'' #3 }} Young Justice is a fictional superhero team featured in comic book titles published by DC Comics. The group was formed as a latter-day version of the Teen Titans, with a membership that includes the teenage apprentices of iconic superheroes such as Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. The team was featured in their own Young Justice comic book series, which ran for fifty-five issues from 1998 to 2003. Like most ongoing titles at this time, the series crossed over into other inter-title events such as "Day of Judgment", "Our Worlds at War", "Joker's Last Laugh" and "Sins of Youth". Although the roster went through some moderate changes over the span of their tenure, the core group of Young Justice remained the same throughout the entirety of their career. The comic book version of the group first appeared in the Young Justice: The Secret one-shot special in 1998, before launching off into their own series. In 2010, Warner Bros. Animation produced a Young Justice television series, which aired on Cartoon Network for two seasons from 2010 to 2013. __TOC__ Members Original roster * Robin: Tim Drake; Super-sleuth, acrobat; computer whiz with natural leadership ability and lots of nifty gadgets. * Superboy: Kon-El; Half-human/half Kryptonian clone of Superman and Lex Luthor. Possesses superhuman strength, durability, reflexes and can fly. * Impulse: Bart Allen; The Grandson of the Flash, he possesses superhuman speed, reflexes and is fast-witted. Zero attention span. Recruits * Wonder Girl: Cassandra Sandsmark; Daughter of Zeus gifted with superhuman strength and the Lasso of Lightning; Mentored by Wonder Woman. * Secret: Greta Hayes; A living ghost girl who is permanently intangible. * Arrowette: Cissie King-Jones; Daughter of Miss Arrowette who is extremely gifted with a bow and arrow. Suspected to be an illegitimate child of Oliver Queen, since archery is apparently a hereditary trait. * Empress: Anita Fite; Skilled martial artist who also possesses mind control powers. * Lagoon Boy: Bipedal marine boy with green scales who can blow himself up like a puffer fish. Yes, a goddamn puffer fish! * Slobo: A hereditary duplicate of Lobo, who was de-aged into a teenager. Possesses all of the same racial attributes of a typical Czarnian. Associates * Batman: Bruce Wayne; The Dark Knight detective; mentor to Robin. * Superman: Kal-El; the Man of Steel and Last Son of Krypton; Mentor and genetic progenitor to Superboy. * Flash: Wally West; Uncle to Bart Allen and the original Kid Flash. Possesses super-speed. * Red Tornado: Android who possesses aerokinetic abilities. Serves as the caretaker and occasional babysitter to Young Justice. * Wonder Woman: Greek heroine from Themyscira and former Goddess of Truth. Mentor to Wonder Girl. * Donald Fite: Agent of A.P.E.S. and partner of Ishido Madd. Father of Anita Fite. * Ishido Madd: Agent of A.P.E.S. and partner of Donald Fite. TV series Season One Season Two Notes & Trivia * Young Justice was created by comic book writer Peter David and artist Todd Nauck. See also External Links Team links * * Young Justice at Wikipedia * * Young Justice at the Young Justice Wiki Animated series * * * Young Justice at Wikipedia * * Young Justice at the DC Wiki * * * Young Justice at the Young Justice Wiki ---- Category:Articles Category:Programs Category:Young Justice/Miscellaneous Category:Young Justice/Media Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Cartoon Network Category:Sam Register Category:Brandon Vietti Category:Greg Weisman Category:David Wilcox Category:Danica McKellar Category:Jesse McCartney Category:Nolan North Category:Khary Payton Category:Stephanie Lemelin Category:Jason Spisak Category:Bruce Greenwood Category:Masasa Moyo Category:Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Crispin Freeman Category:Phil LaMarr Category:Eric Lopez Category:Lacey Chabert Category:Yuri Lowenthal